The primary goal of the statistics resource will be to provide support for the design of studies, the creation of analyses files, and the analysis of data, primarily in support of Projects 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5. The core will also serve as a resource for the Career Development Program with direct input into the training of clinical trial development. The core has statisticians with a track record in methodologic work and considerable experience in the analysis of both laboratory and clinical trial data. In addition the core has access to outstanding computer facilities and is in a position to use state of the art statistical software.